This invention relates to an undergarment for women. More particularly, the invention provides a novel body briefer for ladies that is backless and strapless.
The feminine undergarment industry has designed various forms of undergarments in which, for example, bras are combined with girdles and girdles are combined with panties. The body briefer or all-in-one undergarment combines a bra, girdle and panty. Body briefers have heretofore been offered in strapless models which had high backs to keep the undergarments in place on feminine bodies. Other body briefers have been offered which were backless, i.e., a large V-shaped portion of a lady's back is left bare by the body briefer, but such body briefers required shoulder straps extending from the top portion of the bra to intermediate points in the two slanted edges that form the V-shaped back of the undergarment.
However, some evening gowns have been designed without shoulder straps and with deep-plunge bare backs. These gowns could be worn virtually only by women who did not require a bra and who carefully limited their movements. There has long been a need for a backless, strapless body briefer for women who require a bra as well as for women who may not need a bra but who will be able to move about with greater freedom and comfort when they wear backless, strapless gowns.
A principal object of this invention is to provide a backless, strapless body briefer.
Another important object is to provide a backless, strapless undergarment that is comfortable to wear and permits normal body movements.
Other features and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the description which follows.